


This Isn't Goodbye

by dandelionfairies



Series: Picture Perfect (2017 Monthly Challenge) [11]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: It's Finn's final trip to Mirman Grove for his project.





	This Isn't Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> November! Slowly but surely. 
> 
> Prompt: Lightning

Bayley pulls Finn into the apartment and closes the door, never breaking the kiss.  She's never shared a kiss like this before now.  There's a want and a need behind it that they both have.  As she slides her arms around his neck, he's gripping her thighs and lifting her up.  She wraps her legs around him, hooking her ankles.  

"Bed?" Finn asks between heated kisses.

"To the right," Bayley answers.  She hits his shoulder when he starts moving in the wrong direction.  "My right."  His mouth is on hers before she can say anything else.  She's actually thankful that she only has a towel on right now.  It'll be less for them to have to take off.

Finn lays her down on the bed, both moving to the center.  He grabs hold of the towel and pulls it loose.  As he sits up to admire her, Bayley tries to cover herself.

"Don't," Finn says as he grabs her hands.  "You're beautiful."

She blushes at that.  "I can't be the only one naked."

"No, I suppose that's not fair."  He reaches back and pulls his shirt off.

Bayley slides her hands over his toned stomach and up his chest.  "I don't know what you see in me, Finn."  She pulls him down to kiss once again.  

"I wish you could see how amazing you are."  He places soft kisses along her neck and down to her collarbone.  He continues his work down the valley between her breasts.

Bayley arches up against his touch as he continues to move lower.  She can feel herself shaking with desire.  It's a feeling that she's never had before.  Sure, she hasn't been with many men.  In fact, there have only been two men before Finn.  However, neither of them made her feel this way.  She never shook with anticipation.  What is it about Finn?  

Finn pushes her legs further apart, trailing his lips over the insides of her thighs.  "I've been dreaming about this," he whispers.

She whimpers at the comment.  It quickly turns into a moan when Finn moves over to her center.  She sucks in a shaky breath as Finn closes his mouth around her clit.  “Oh my God,” she moans.  Reaching down, she curls her fingers into his short hair.  How is it possible that she’s never felt anything like this before?

Finn pulls up enough to wet his finger and slides it in Bayley’s opening with ease.  He watches her carefully as he leans back in, closing his mouth around her clit once again.  After a few moments, he adds a second finger, causing Bayley to arch up once again.

“Finn…”  She knows it comes out as a whine, but she really doesn’t care at this point.  All she cares about is the way the man between her legs is making her feel.  Just when she’s about to hit her peak, Finn pulls up and slips his fingers from her.  “What…?  Finn…”

 

Finn smiles at her.  “Can’t have you coming yet,” he says before kissing her.  “Not without me.”

 

Before she can even think about saying anything, Finn is pushing into her.  She gasps and arches up against him.  “Oh yes…”  She drags her nails down his back as he begins moving.  

 

Finn bites down gently on her collarbone.  “You feel so good, Bayley.  So good for me.”

 

“All for you.”  She slides a hand up and curls her fingers into his short hair.  How is this man so perfect?  She’s pretty sure the moan she just let out came out as more of a whine.  At this point she doesn’t even care.  All she cares about is the way the man on top of her is making her feel.  “Only you.”

 

Finn shifts, finding her mouth with his once again.  “I missed you.”

 

“Missed you too.”  She slides her free hand down Finn’s back, gripping his hip as he quickens his thrusts.  “Yes… oh God.”

 

“Let go.”  

 

She pushes up against him, unable to hold out any longer.  “Finn…”

 

Finn drops down on top of her carefully after they both come down from their highs.  “I don’t want to leave this bed,” he mumbles.  He shifts a little after a moment and lays down beside Bayley.  

 

Bayley rolls onto her side to face him.  “We don’t have to.”  She reaches up and rests her hand on his cheek.  “Let’s just stay here.”

 

* * *

  
  
Over the next couple days, they spend time going to each spot that Finn has pictured all year long.  Bayley doesn’t want this trip to end, not anytime soon.  She knows it will, but she can continue to hold onto what they have for now.  Too bad she’s in too deep.

 

As she stands at the window of the mill, she sucks in a deep breath.  How is she supposed to let him go?  She smiles when Finn wraps his arms around her from behind.

 

“I love this spot,” Finn says.

 

“Me too,” Bayley responds.  She leans back into Finn hold.  “I love that you love it just as much as I do.”

 

“I’m thankful you shared this place with me.”  He kisses the side of her head.

 

After Finn finishes taking pictures, they make their way outside again.  He reaches over and takes Bayley’s hand as they start back toward Rose’s.  “So I have some news,” he says after a moment.

 

Bayley looks up at him.  “Oh yeah?  Good news I hope.”

 

“It’s looking like it.”  He smiles.  “If everything goes right, when I get back to Bray I will have Cassidy with me.”

 

She beams.  “Oh yeah!?  Finn, that’s amazing.”  She rests her free hand on Finn’s arm.  “That’s great.  Did your ex finally loosen up?”

 

“Yes and no.  But she doesn’t have a choice anymore.  Becky finally convinced me to go to the courts.”

 

“That’s great.  I mean, I hate that it had to go there.”

 

Finn nods.  “I just hope it doesn’t backfire.”

 

“It won’t.  It’ll all work out.”  She leans up and kisses his cheek.  “You’ll see.”

 

He smiles at her.  He wants to ask her to be there with him when he returns to Bray, but he knows he can’t.  He won’t make Bayley choose.  “I wish I could have brought her here with me during one of the trips.  You would have loved her.  She would have loved you.”

 

“Maybe someday.”

 

He nods.  “Maybe.”  He kisses her temple.   How is going to be able to leave?

 

Once they get back to Rose’s, Bayley heads back to work while Finn makes his way up to his room to get some work on the project done.  As he starts going through the pictures, he can’t help but stop and stare at each of the pictures he has with Bayley.  His life changed the day he met her.  It’s going to change again the day he leaves her.

 

* * *

  
  
The day finally comes.  It’s the day they’ve both been dreading.  There’s no way to get around it now.  Finn and Becky are leaving today.  Bayley had wanted to take the day off to spend some time with them.  Unfortunately, there were last minute issues that she needed to be at work for.  It shouldn’t surprise her that the issues happened on the final day Finn is here.

 

Before she knows it, she sees Finn and Becky walking down with their bags.  Her heart nearly breaks at the sight.  She walks around the counter, leaving Sasha to handle it for now.  “I can’t believe it’s time already,” she says.  

 

Finn nods as he sets his bags down.  “Seems like yesterday the first time I walked in here.”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to spend more time with you today.”  She slides her arms around Finn’s middle, resting her forehead on his chest.  

 

“It’s okay.  I understand.”  He holds her close, savoring this moment.  He’s not sure when the next time it’ll happen.  “I hope everything got worked out.”

 

She pulls back and looks at him.  “It’s getting there.  I don’t want to worry about work right now though.”  She lifts up onto her toes and kisses Finn.

 

“This isn’t goodbye.  We’ll see each other again."

 

Bayley moves and wraps her arms around his neck.  She’s not ready to let him go yet, but she knows she’ll have to.  Finn tightens his grip around her when she buries her face in his beck.  They stand in silence like this for a few minutes.  It isn’t until Becky touches his shoulder that Finn has to pull back.

 

“We have to go,” Becky says softly.

 

Finn nods.  “I know.”

 

Bayley follows them outside.  She stands to the side to let them get everything in the trunk of the car.  When Becky walks around to climb into the passenger seat, Finn walks back over to Bayley. 

 

“This isn’t goodbye,” he repeats as he pulls her against him.

 

“I know,” Bayley whispers, burying her face in his neck once again.  “I know.”  But does she know?

 

Finn pulls back enough to capture Bayley’s mouth is a soft kiss.  “We’ll talk soon, okay?”

 

Bayley nods as she takes a step back.  “Okay.”  

 

He gives her one last kiss before taking a step back.  Bayley manages to hold back to the tears until Finn pulls away.  The moment he does, however, she lets loose.  She sits down on the steps and buries her face in her hands.  She only has herself to blame.


End file.
